Une vie à la clé
by Alkyos - Eter
Summary: Quand un contrat parait trop beau pour être vrai, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas. Les chevaliers l'apprendront à leur dépend...
1. First Blood

Bonjour !

Nous sommes heureuses (et très excitée) de vous présenter notre première fic en collaboration !

J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ! Si vous avez des réclamations à faire (pourquoi pas ?), des critiques ou encouragements, des conseils à donner, ou bien encore des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture sur ce !

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils patientaient dans un magnifique jardin fleurit entourant un temple massif. Mais même la beauté du lieu n'arrivait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient demandés audience auprès du Dieu des dieux afin d'obtenir ses faveurs, et attendaient maintenant sa réponse.

Athéna avait du mal à contenir sa nervosité, et ne savait pas comment s'occuper l'esprit. Elle pensait encore à l'échange qu'ils avaient eu avec son père. Hadès était appuyé contre une colonne à l'écart, et semblait absorbé dans la contemplation des lieux. Poséidon, quant à lui, s'agitait en faisant les cent pas, marmonnant de temps à autres. Hilda, consciente du trouble qui habitait Athéna, lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

C'est à cet instant que les portes massives du temple s'ouvrirent sur une haute silhouette. A la vue de leur roi, ils s'approchèrent afin de connaître enfin la décision du dieu.

« - Moi et les autres avons longuement réfléchit à votre requête, et nous en sommes arrivé à un compromis. Vos soldats vous seront rendus… »

A l'entente de ces mots, le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules s'allégea considérablement.

« - Néanmoins ! » Zeus les regarda tous un par un pour être sur d'avoir leur attention, « il y a certaines conditions… »

* * *

Les spectres s'éveillèrent dans une pièce sombre où l'air était chaud et étouffant. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'interroger sur leur situation, Hadès fit son apparition dans un éclair de cosmos sombre. Ils posèrent immédiatement un genou à terre en signe de soumission devant leur divinité.

« - Seigneur Ha… » Rhadamanthys n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu d'un signe de la main par son maître :

«- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Nous avons passé un pacte avec Zeus et il a accepté de vous ramener à la vie, mais seulement sous certaines conditions… »

«- …Il vous faudra vous battre encore une fois et récupérer des clés. » Hilda regardait ses guerriers divins en souriant, espérant leur donner un peu de courage.

« - Elles seront votre rédemption, néanmoins, nous ne savons pas s'il y en aura suffisamment pour chacun d'entre vous, c'est pourquoi vous devrez être rapide à trouver ses clefs car une chose est sure… »

Poséidon marchait parmi ses marinas, un air martial peint sur le visage

« - …vous ne serez pas les seuls à vous battre, dehors dans ces mêmes maisons attendent nos ennemis, et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous barrer la route ! Nous sommes en infériorité numérique, alors je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de ruse ! »

« - Il faudra être courageux et persévérant, mais j'ai confiance en vous mes chevaliers. C'est quand le danger est le plus grand que le salut est le plus proche. Faites preuve de force mais aussi d'indulgence. » Athéna leur offrit un sourire réconfortant et étendit son cosmos bienveillant sur eux : «- Courage chevaliers ! »

* * *

« - Étant donné ta condition… « particulière » lors des précédentes guerres, nous avons décidé de te séparer des autres.»

Zeus dominait Kanon de toute sa hauteur. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une grotte volcanique, sur une plate-forme suspendue au dessus du magma. Quatre bâtisses, perchées sur de hauts promontoires, surplombaient chaque côté de cette arène improvisée. Zeus lança un regard dur à Kanon :

« -Tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même pour affronter cette épreuve ! ». Des éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention de l'ancien dragon des mers. « Ça a commencé. Ces clés se trouvent au sommet de ce pilier. Elles sont ton seul espoir. »

La divinité disparut dans un nuage d'étoile. Kanon observa les alentours et vit sortir des bâtiments les chevaliers d'or et les marinas, ainsi que des guerriers qui lui étaient inconnus. Il posa les yeux sur le pilier central et c'est là qu'il aperçu les spectres de l'autre côté de l'arène. Son regard s'attacha à celui, haineux, d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Kanon poussa un juron imagé et se précipita sur les clés.

* * *

Après le discours de son seigneur, Rhadamanthys sortit de la maison et observa l'étendue rocheuse qui lui faisait face. La maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était reliée par un mince pont naturel à une plate-forme en contrebat. En son centre se trouvait un haut pilier de marbre blanc qui détonnait sur ce paysage tellurique. Non loin, une forme bleue attira son attention et lorsqu'il _le_ reconnu, il fonça sur lui, habité d'une rage farouche, surprenant les spectres qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Ce misérable était en train d'escalader le piédestal lorsque la wyvern arriva à ses côtés pour le tirer brutalement par les cheveux. Kanon fut projeté à quelques mètres de là, atterrissant douloureusement sur le dos, et Rhadamanthys, obnubilé par sa revanche, se précipita sur lui pour un corps à corps bestial.

* * *

Siegfried, à la tête des guerriers divins, s'avança hors de la cabane et s'arrêta afin d'observer les autres clans qui s'avançaient déjà vers le centre de l'arène. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention.

« - Avec mon génie et votre force, on pourra certainement récupérer les clés sans trop de perte. »

Siegfried se retourna vers Albérich avec un rictus méprisant :

« - « on » ? » Il laissa échapper reniflement amusé, « Il n'y a pas de « nous », tu ne rentreras pas avec nous. »

Albérich le regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant clairement sur son visage pâle, avant de se faire agripper par la gorge.

« - Tu n'as jamais été des nôtres. »

Et sur ces mots, Siegfried le précipita dans le gouffre à leurs pieds. Il se retourna vers sa troupe et échangea un regard entendu avec Syd et Hagen. Fenrir quant à lui poussa un grognement désapprobateur et s'éloigna du groupe en direction des combats autour du pilier, alors que les autres guerriers divins baissaient la tête en signe de soumission. Siegfried s'avançait vers le champ de bataille à la tête de son groupe quand un tremblement ébranla la grotte et qu'un cri se fit entendre derrière lui. En se retournant, il s'aperçut que le chemin sur lequel ils étaient, était en train de s'effondrer, emportant Mime dans sa chute. Comme d'un seul homme, les guerriers d'Asgard se précipitèrent dans la mêlée pour ne pas finir comme leurs deux semblables. Thor, usant de ses capacités physiques, se fraya un chemin à coup d'épaules et de poings à travers la foule, et entreprit l'ascension du pilier. L'étoile d'Alpha accéléra afin de profiter de l'ouverture crée par son frère d'arme mais Un homme typé égyptien le devança et s'engouffra dans le passage improvisé, qui se referma avant qu'il ne puisse s'y engager. Les Asgardiens n'eurent comme autre choix que de se mêler aux combats environnants.

* * *

Kanon esquiva un autre coup de son adversaire. Les attaques de Rhadamanthys étaient guidées par une rage aveugle, et n'étaient pas très précises bien que redoutables. Sans son cosmos, le grec avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les assauts du spectre enragé. Celui-ci était trop occupé à s'acharner sur sa proie pour réaliser se qui se passait autour d'eux, et c'est pourquoi il ne se rendit pas compte que petit à petit, au fil des secousses, l'arène s'effritait. La frappe qui suivit atteignit Kanon au thorax et le fit se renverser. Son corps n'avait pas encore touché le sol que déjà Rhadamanthys se jetait sur lui pour le plaquer à terre. Immobilisé par l'anglais, Kanon ne pouvait qu'essayer de se protéger des coups répétitifs. Il sentait le sol se dérober à proximité d'eux, à ce rythme là, ils allaient encore mourir ensemble.

« - ARRÊTE ! »

Kanon ne voulait pas mourir ! Son visage maculé de larmes et de sang exprimait clairement la terreur qui étreignait son cœur, mais le spectre paraissait insensible à l'angoisse de sa victime.

« -NON ! »

Il se sentit tomber en arrière, propulsé par le corps au dessus de lui. L'idée que le dernier visage qu'il verrait était celui de _cet homme_ lui noua l'estomac.

* * *

DeathMask enfonça son poing dans la figure d'un ennemi quelconque, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il essuyait distraitement le sang sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçu une longue tignasse blonde bien connue passer devant lui. Il agrippa l'épaule de sa prochaine victime et la retourna sans ménagement avant de lui enfoncer brutalement son genou dans le ventre. Il prenait plaisir à enchainer les coups sur son adversaire avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui était l'enquiquineur qui avait osé l'arrêter, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un lionceau en colère. - _Chasse gardée ? -_ Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

« - Quoi ? Me dit pas que la pucelle t'est réservée ? »

Le regard d'Aiolia s'obscurcit instantanément - _Oups… - _et le coup de pied qu'il reçut de plein fouet l'expédia quelques bons mètres plus loin. DeathMask se rattrapa in extremis au bord du gouffre qui entourait l'arène. Alors qu'il se hissait sur ses bras afin de remonter, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme à l'apparence étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux fée clochette ? »

Myû plissa les yeux en entendant l'appellation. Il lui lança un faux sourire avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de talon dans le visage. Le bruit que fit son nez sous l'impacte accentua le rictus du spectre.

_-Fils de…_ - Deathmask bascula sous le rire mesquin du papillon. Pendant sa chute, l'envers de la plate-forme s'imposa à sa vue… elle reposait sur un trop fin piton rocheux qui s'effritait rapidement. - _C'est ça marre toi le drosophile, tu me rejoindras bien assez tôt !-_

* * *

Milo regarda autour de lui. L'immense plate-forme était à présent réduite à une étroite parcelle de roche où les survivants peinaient à trouver une place pour ne pas tomber. Beaucoup avaient chutés. Certains avaient été poussés pour que d'autres puissent garder une place sur l'instable et fragile corniche. Lui-même avait dû sacrifier un marinas pour que Camus et lui puissent garder leur place dans cet espace restreint. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Encore quelques minutes auparavant, ou peut être était-ce des heures, il avait vu les guerriers s'affronter violemment et s'entretuer sauvagement. Il avait vu un homme se jeter à la gorge d'un autre et le mordre comme un loup enragé. Un autre encore avait fracassé le crâne de son adversaire à l'aide d'une pierre. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les combats dont ils avaient l'habitude. Ceux-ci étaient sans honneur, ni respect. Combien de ses frères d'armes avait-il vu se faire lâchement tuer par derrière, ou jeter dans la lave en contrebat ? Sur la trentaine qu'ils avaient été, il n'en restait qu'une poignée. Combien de vie avaient été gâchée pour obtenir ces clés ? Deux avaient réussit et s'étaient dissipés dans un halo d'argent. Se dire que leur vie dépendait d'un objet si simple était déroutant.

Le chevalier du scorpion tourna les yeux vers Camus puis vers le pilier autour duquel les derniers survivants étaient regroupés. Restait-il une clé ? Deux ? Aucune ? Il devait savoir. Il devait essayer. Il ne pouvait laisser son ami mourir une nouvelle fois. Mais la cohue des gens autour de lui l'empêchait de grimper. Si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu d'espace… Son regard croisa celui d'Aldébaran qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Sans avoir à échanger une parole, le taureau comprit ce dont Milo avait besoin et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses deux compagnons, utilisant l'avantage que lui procurait sa taille pour offrir au scorpion la chance qu'il attendait pour escalader. Le plus jeune des chevaliers d'or se hissa aussi vite que possible en haut de la colonne avec l'aide du colosse.

_-tiens bon Camus… je ne te laisserais pas tomber… pas cette fois !-_

Alors qu'Aldébaran s'assurait que personne ne viendrait les gêner, Milo atteignit enfin le sommet. Déterminé, il s'empara rapidement d'une clé et la lança à Camus, lui offrant un sourire serein.

« - Attrape ! On se rejoint de l'autre côté !»

Camus attrapa la clé, et devant le regard confiant du scorpion, hocha la tête. Il sentit aussitôt un picotement agréable s'emparer de son corps, puis un flash lumineux obstrua sa vision. L'instant d'après, Camus se trouvait dans le palais du grand Pope, sous le regard rassuré d'Athéna.

« - Camus… Je suis si heureuse de te savoir de retour parmi nous. » Le cosmos d'Athéna était bienveillant et chaleureux. Il lui avait tant manqué. C'est aussi à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que son propre cosmos se propageait à nouveau dans son corps. Il se sentait beaucoup moins démunit ainsi.

« - Déesse Athéna. », le chevalier du Verseau posa un genou au sol. « Je ne suis pas le seul, Milo et Aldébaran étaient avec moi, ils ne devraient pas tarder. » La divinité acquiesça.

Les minutes défilaient, et le doute s'installait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il toujours personne ? Étaient-ils apparus dans leur temple ? Non, il aurait sentit leur cosmos si ça avait été le cas… Pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps ? Avaient-ils des ennuis ? Et si… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Milo ne lui aurait pas donné la clé sinon… N'est-ce pas ?

«- Déesse Athéna, la voix de Camus était hésitante, comme s'il avait peur de découvrir une terrible vérité. Savez-vous combien de clés étaient disposées sur le piédestal ? »

- Zeus nous a informé en avoir disposé trois. »

Trois clés… le géant Asgardien, le spectre égyptien, et… lui ?

« - Milo… »

* * *

« -merci Aldébaran. Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu le sauver… »

Le taureau adressa un clin d'œil à son frère d'arme sans dire un mot. Dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait su ce que le jeune grec avait en tête. Et il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Si Milo était en paix, alors il n'avait aucun regret à se sacrifier. Le scorpion, perché à genou sur le pilier regarda autour de lui. Le sol ne formait plus qu'une mince bordure autour d'eux, qui continuait à s'étrécir. Sur les autres guerriers qu'il restait avant qu'il ne grimpe, il n'en restait plus que deux qui lui étaient inconnus. Le sol trembla plus violemment, et il sentit la plate-forme s'incliner dangereusement vers le vide. Mais personne ne cria. Personne ne paniqua. Ils étaient tous les quatre conscients qu'il ne servait plus à rien de lutter. La partie était terminée, leur destin était scellé, et ils l'acceptaient simplement. Le calme ambiant était si relaxant après la lutte acharnée et sauvage qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

-_Camus… Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir la chance de te revoir. Mourir pour toi est la plus belle des fins.-_

Le scorpion fut à la fois triste de penser qu'il ne reverrait jamais Camus, mais heureux et soulager de le savoir en vie. Tandis que la colonne basculait dans le vide, entraînant les survivants dans sa chute. Le scorpion ferma les yeux, apaisé.


	2. Monster Kill - partie 1

Alkyos : Bonjour ! Et voilà enfin le chapitre suivant ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Eternyti : Salut ! On aura mit du temps mais finalement il est enfin là ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance et courage pour la reprise ! On pensera à vous cette semaine pendant qu'on fera la grasse mat' x)

(Sinon je me tâtais (oui, je me tâte.) à faire un compte tumblr ou twitter avec Alkyos pour suivre l'avancée de la fic déjà, mais aussi (et surtout) parce qu'on se marre bien en écrivant la fic et qu'on avait envie de faire partager les délires et autres qu'on a pendant l'écriture ! (rien que cet été, l'écriture de ce chapitre chez alkyos fut une épreuve avec son appart orienté plein soleil l'après midi ! Impossible de faire autre chose que s'écrouler sur le lit avant 18h !) Alors voilà, dites nous ce que vous en pensez, si c'est inutile ou si ça peut être sympa !)

Réponse à ChocoFrenchie :

_Alkyos :_ Merci pour ta review ! On a mit du temps pour la suite mais elle arrive !

_Eternyti :_ Merci beaucoup, ah ah ah, et oui que trois clés ^^ mais tu verras pour Zeus, ses intérêts sont obscures pour le moment, mais ça viendra…

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Kanon était plongé dans l'obscurité, envahi par une sensation de sérénité. Il ne sentait plus la douleur des coups de Rhadamanthys, la chaleur étouffante des lieux, ni même la peur de mourir à nouveau.

Il entendit une voix profonde et grave, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Zeus :

- Vous qui avez échoué à la première épreuve, voici une chance de vous rattraper. Pour cela, il vous suffit de survivre trois jours dans un environnement qui vous est inconnu. Au terme de ces trois jours, un émissaire viendra vous apporter votre clé et avec, la garantie de votre résurrection. Je vous souhaite bonne chance jeunes gens.

A la fin du monologue, Kanon s'éveilla enfin. Il prit conscience de son corps, qui reposait sur une surface meuble, de l'herbe fraîche et humide sous ses doigts, de la brise légère qui lui caressait le visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux. L'air avait une odeur de résine et de terre mouillée qui ravissait ses narines après la fumée acre du volcan. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un feuillage touffu que le soleil avait les plus grandes peines à percer.

Il se releva péniblement et observa les alentours. Il était dans une forêt dense et humide, et cette fois ci, il semblait être seul.

Rassuré par cette constatation, il fit quelques pas tout en pensant aux paroles de Zeus. Seulement trois jours à tenir et il pourrait revenir à la vie ? Ça lui paraissait bien trop simple ! Il lui suffisait de trouver un endroit à l'abri de prédateurs éventuels, de trouver de l'eau et éventuellement quelques vivres – et encore si ce n'était que pour trois jours, il pouvait bien se passer de manger et de boire ! – et surtout de ne pas croiser la route d'un certain spectre complètement déb- !

Tout d'un coup, un bruit des les buissons coupa net le fil de ses pensées.

_Merde, me dites pas que ma mauvaise chance naturelle a déjà décidé de me pourrir la vie a peine réveillé ?!_

Le corps tendu et les sens en alertes, il se tint prêt à accueillir tout ennemi potentiel. Mais tout ce qui sortit du buisson fut une boule de poil blanche, à mi-chemin entre le lapin et la loutre. La petite créature le regarda d'un air plus curieux qu'effrayé, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'humain. Kanon resta surprit un instant avant de se moquer de sa propre stupidité. Il s'approcha doucement de l'animal et s'accroupit près de lui, la main tendue dans sa direction. La créature le renifla du bout de son museau humide et se dressa sur ses membres arrières pour poser ses petites pattes poilues sur les genoux de Kanon. Celui-ci tendit son autre main pour caresser la tête duveteuse en évitant prudemment la gueule du mustélidé – _on n'est jamais trop prudent !_ –. L'animal secoua la tête et chercha à attraper l'indésirable qui trifouillait sa fourrure. Le chevalier sourit en sentant les petites griffes inoffensives chatouiller sa main avant que quelque chose ne le pique. Il se releva en secouant son membre douloureux, a la fois amusé et irrité :

- Il est mignon ce con là...

Soudain il sentit la tête lui tourner, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il s'effondra.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans les thermes de son temple, Camus était songeur. Il avait toujours apprécié se baigner dans le grand bassin luxueux qui trônait au centre de sa salle d'eau. Les bains avaient toujours été importants pour les chevaliers, ils leurs permettaient de se reposer et de se ressourcer après les entraînements rudes et les éventuels combats. Milo l'avait souvent rejoint dans le bassin du onzième temple, affirmant que si leurs bains étaient si grands c'était pour en faire profiter les autres ! Le verseau n'avait jamais osé répliquer qu'il disposait également d'un bassin spacieux dans son propre temple, de peur de voir disparaître le sourire qui illuminait le visage du scorpion. Camus poussa un léger soupir. Penser à son compagnon lui rappela son sacrifice. Tout s'était enchaîné trop vite. D'abord la bataille du sanctuaire et sa mort, puis sa résurrection lors de la Guerre Sainte pendant laquelle il s'était retrouvé face à ces anciens amis, le mur des lamentations où il avait pu offrir sa vie et son cosmos pour sa déesse, et maintenant on lui offrait une nouvelle vie ? – « offrir » était un bien grand mot ! Ses amis avaient dû mourir pour lui permettre de vivre – C'était si absurde !

Camus se décida finalement à sortir de l'eau. Aussitôt, un serviteur lui tendit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de son corps, cachant une partie de sa nudité. Sa taille était plus fine et ses hanches plus minces, il avait l'impression d'être plus jeunes de quelques années. Zeus les avait-il rajeunit de la même manière qu'Hadès avait rendu sa jeunesse à Shion ?

- dois-je préparer une tunique Seigneur ?

- non, amène mon armure.

- bien.

Camus se sécha et se prépara pour aller voir Athéna. Lorsque qu'il fut prêt, il se rendit dans la salle du trône où la déesse l'attendait.

- Bonjour chevalier, dit la divinité avec son habituel sourire doux. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ma santé n'est pas importante votre Altesse. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je voulais te prévenir de l'arrivée des chevaliers de bronze. Tu dois surement avoir hâte de revoir ton ancien élève.

- Quand arriveront-ils ?

- Ils seront présents pour le déjeuner, auquel tu es bien sûr convié. Nous en profiterons également pour parler du programme des jours à venir.

Camus approuva d'un hochement de tête. La déesse reprit :

- Si tu n'as pas de question, alors nous nous reverrons au déjeuner. D'ici là, tu peux disposer de ton temps comme bon te semble.

Le verseau s'inclina et quitta la salle en silence. En sortant du palais du Pope, il croisa Kiki qui montait les marches :

- Seigneur Camus ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien Kiki, je te remercie.

- Les bronzes vont venir aujourd'hui ! Il me tarde de les revoir ! Je vais pouvoir embêter Seiya ! Vous devez aussi être impatient de revoir Hyoga !

Le gardien du onzième temple hocha la tête en observant l'enfant. Il avait pris au moins quinze centimètres depuis la bataille du sanctuaire et avait l'air en forme, mais malgré son sourire, Camus pouvait sentir un brin de tristesse dans ses yeux. C'était compréhensible, il avait surement eu l'espoir de voir revenir son maître, mais c'était finalement lui qui était revenu. Et si Milo n'avait pas été là…

- Je suis désolé pour ton maître Kiki.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Le rassura le futur bélier.

Un silence gêné s'immisça entre eux, avant que le chevalier reprenne la parole :

- J'ai des choses à faire, je dois te laisser Kiki. Bonne journée.

- Bien sur, à tout à l'heure alors !

Le Verseau reprit sa route vers sa demeure, ses sombres pensées revenant le hanter.

* * *

Il marchait sans direction précise depuis un long moment déjà, espérant retrouver son frère. C'était la première chose à quoi il avait pensé à son réveil. Zeus leur avait donné une nouvelle chance, et il était hors de question de la gaspiller ! Il comptait bien vivre et retourner auprès d'Athéna cette fois ci, et il était hors de question de laisser son frère derrière lui encore une fois ! Ils rentreraient à deux, ou mourraient ici ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler dans son dos.

- Saga.

- Athéna soit louée ! Kanon, c'est bien toi !

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son jumeau sans réfléchir et le prit dans ses bras :

- Mon frère ! Tu m'as tant... qu'est ce que... ?

Il sentit une fugace douleur dans le dos et s'écroula aux pieds de son frère. Il eu à peine le temps de voir Kanon le regarder d'un air désintéressé avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

_Un de moins._

Le cadet des Gémeaux ferma les yeux, concentré, et étendit son esprit à travers les arbres. Il perçut des brides de pensées des êtres vivants les plus proches. Parmi elles, il repéra un esprit déterminé et hostile qui ne cessait de proférer des menaces envers un certain « Kanon ». Il se mit alors en marche vers l'émetteur de l'aura agressive.

Il le trouva un peu plus loin, marchant furieusement à travers les arbres. D'abord surprise de le voir ici, sa cible esquissa vite un sourire carnassier :

- Le petit agneau vient se jeter dans la gueule du grand méchant loup... ? Comme c'est aimable de ta part Kanon ! dit-il, en insistant sur son nom.

Rhadamanthys franchit l'espace qui les séparait en quelques secondes, prêt à reprendre leur combat là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il mit toute sa force et sa hargne dans un coup de poing qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible, son adversaire l'esquivant aisément avant de répliquer. Le spectre sentit une vive douleur là où il avait été touché et baissa les yeux vers son ventre en fronçant les sourcils :

- T'es quoi toi …?

Et à nouveau un voile noir recouvra ses yeux.

* * *

Albérich errait dans la forêt depuis trois bonnes heures – peut être plus, peut être moins, il n'était plus sûr – quand il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et à l'allure noble. Il tenait un arc de fortune dans sa main et avait deux lapins accrochés à la ceinture. Le chasseur l'observa un instant, méfiant, sans pour autant être agressif, puis prit la parole :

- Salut.

L'asgardien resta silencieux, toujours sur ses gardes, attendant de voir ce que lui voulait cet homme, qui devant l'absence de réponse avait reprit la parole avec un sourire bienveillant :

- Tu cherches les membres de ton clan ?

A ces mots, Albérich ne put empêcher un rire amer de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Bien au contraire, je les fuis…

L'homme hocha la tête, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et après un nouveau silence il se présenta :

- Je suis Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, ou du moins, je l'étais avant de mourir. Il parut hésiter avant de continuer. Avec quelques uns de mes compagnons, nous avons établit un petit camp. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais nous comptons bien survivre cette fois-ci alors, si c'est également ton but, tu peux te joindre à nous. C'est en s'unissant que l'on parviendra à rentrer chez nous. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le guerrier divin réfléchit à la proposition, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et ne pouvait affirmer qu'il dise la vérité. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix et il sentirait bientôt la fatigue et la faim se manifester…

- Je n'éprouve pas réellement le besoin de rentrer chez moi, mais je ne désire pas mourir non plus chevalier. J'accepte ta proposition. Je suis Albérich de Megrez, ancien Guerrier Divins de Delta.

Aioros lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de reprendre la route de son camp, suivit du guerrier nordique.

* * *

Accroupit et dissimulé par des buissons, DeathMask observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait entendu des bruits de combats et des éclats de voix alors qu'il arpentait les bois, il avait d'abord voulu s'éloigner, préférant éviter les ennuis, mais une voix en particulier avait finalement réussie à attirer son attention.

En s'approchant il avait aperçut trois hommes, le juge Minos et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais surtout ce petit enfoiré d'insecte qui avait – lâchement – précipité sa chute au fond du volcan. Pendant que Minos regardait la scène avec délectation, à peine en retrait, les deux autres spectres s'amusaient à violenter une quatrième personne. DeathMask ne put empêcher le sourire malsain de se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la reconnue. Un visage aux traits fins, une longue – et assurément – soyeuse chevelure parme, et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude… ses yeux… par Athéna ! Qu'il haïssait ses yeux ! Toujours hautains et fiers ! Et même en cet instant, alors qu'il était blessé, humilié et à bout de force, il y avait encore cette étincelle de défi et de fierté ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, les lui arracher !

Comme si l'atlante avait entendu ses pensées – et c'était surement le cas – il tourna la tête vers lui et encore une fois il avait cette expression hautaine ! C'était la même que lors de leur rencontre, devant le temple du bélier, alors qu'ils revêtaient les surplis d'Hadès avec Aphrodite… Un regard emplis de pitié et de dédain… mais pas de surprise… comme s'il était normal qu'après tout ils trahissent une fois de plus leur déesse ! Il le détestait !

L'un des bourreaux se tourna vers le juge en lui tendant une branche d'arbre massive :

- A vous l'honneur de l'achever Seigneur, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

Minos la prit en souriant et s'avança vers le Bélier :

- Tu me gâtes Rune !

Le contact visuel entre les deux ors fut rompu quand la branche vint fracasser le crâne du bélier avec un bruit désagréable. Pendant un moment il avait cru voir un changement chez le premier gardien. Il avait eu l'impression que Mû le regardait avec étonnement et tristesse… L'italien secoua la tête, il avait dû rêver, l'atlante être triste pour lui ? Absurde ! Son regard tomba sur un petit bout de chair spongieux – surement un morceau de la matière plus-très-grise de Mû ! – et il eut un petit sourire moqueur, Mû c'était fait avoir trop facilement ! Quel idiot ! Il n'avait même pas pu survivre un jour. Cette épreuve n'était pas pour les faibles dans son genre.

* * *

Tout en cherchant du combustible pour le camp, Albérich réfléchissait au groupe qu'il avait rejoint : ils semblaient assez confiants pour allumer un feu, au risque d'attirer de potentiels ennemis.

On l'avait envoyé ramasser du bois en forêt, mais ça lui semblait surtout être une excuse pour que les autres puissent discuter en privé. Aioros, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré l'avait présenté à ses trois compagnons qui n'avaient clairement pas apprécié sa présence. Ils étaient méfiants et sur leurs gardes, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, même si celui qui l'avait recueillit paraissait digne de confiance, Lui-même demeurait prudent à leur égard.

Il y en avait quand même un, un jeune homme à la beauté éthérée du nom d'Aphrodite un peu à l'écart des autres, qui semblait ne pas se méfier de lui. Mais les deux autres par contre, un aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, et un autre qui ressemblait beaucoup à Aioros, avaient clairement montré qu'ils désapprouvaient sa présence. Au moins, ils n'essayaient pas de le tuer comme l'avait fait Siegfried...

Tandis qu'il demeurait plongé dans ses pensées, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna vivement, jetant le bois qu'il avait en main sur le côté, et se mit en garde, prêt à en découdre.

Un homme grand aux longs cheveux bleus lui faisait face, l'air impassible. Puis il leva ses mains en signe de paix et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et je cherche mes amis...

_Un chevalier d'Athéna ? C'est peut être un ami d'Aioros et des autres... _Songea Albérich en observant attentivement l'homme, _Si je l'amène aux autres, peut être seront-ils moins méfiants ?_

- Quelques uns des tiens ont monté un petit camp par là-bas… je peux t'y amener si tu le souhaites.

- Vraiment ? Emmène-moi jusqu'à eux s'il te plait...

Albérich ramassa le bois qu'il avait lâché peu avant, et se dirigea vers le camp, le chevalier sur ses pas.

_Celui-là n'est vraiment pas malin ! Je pourrais aussi bien l'emmener dans un piège qu'il me suivrait sans hésiter… quel idiot !_

Alors qu'ils approchaient du camp Albérich sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, suivit d'une piqûre et d'une douleur qui le terrassa avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou juste crier. Il se sentit tomber au sol un sourire amer au visage. Finalement, c'était lui l'idiot...

* * *

Depuis que l'asgardien était parti, Aphrodite écoutait distraitement Milo, Aiolia et Aioros débattre sur la présence d'Albérich. Aioros ne voulait pas lui demander de partir, mais les deux autres étaient bien plus méfiants et vindicatifs à ce sujet :

- Je n'aime pas ce type, il est louche ! Pourquoi est-il tout seul ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fuir son camp !?

- Asgard n'est plus un ennemi Milo, intervint Aioros d'une voix calme, Vous m'avez-vous-même dit qu'Hilda de Polaris avait aidé Athéna et les chevaliers de bronze lors de la guerre contre Poséidon.

- justement ! Pourquoi il ne veut pas rester avec eux ? S'il n'est pas leur allié alors pourquoi serait-il le nôtre ? C'est pas normal !

- je suis d'accord avec lui, Ajouta Aiolia. Il ne veut même pas nous dire pourquoi il les évite. C'est bien qu'il a quelque chose à cacher ! Ce mec ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le ramener comme un chat perdu ?

Aioros soupira devant l'obstination de ses cadets.

- Pour le moment il n'a rien fait de mal, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en prendre à lui. Alors je vous en prie, ne soyez pas agressifs... je comprends votre méfiance, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant.

Les deux autres abandonnèrent en marmonnant leur point de vue et reprirent leurs tâches.

Aphrodite soupira, las de toutes ses disputes, quand il vit quelqu'un approcher du camp. Il se leva immédiatement en reconnaissant Saga, qui paraissait à la fois étonné et content de les voir :

- c'est vous ! J'ai eu peur de tomber sur des spectres !

Les trois autres chevaliers tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction et se précipitèrent vers lui, le saluant amicalement, heureux de le revoir. Aphrodite approcha à son tour, néanmoins un peu à l'écart des trois autres, et le salua plus posément, rougissant légèrement.

Les chevaliers allèrent s'asseoir vers ce qui serait leur feu de camp pour discuter.

- Ça fait du bien de se revoir après tout ce temps Aioros...

Son ami lui rendit son sourire :

- c'est vrai... j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vu...

Aiolia intervint :

- Eh, tu arrives au bon moment ! Aioros a réussit à attraper des lapins ! On va s'en mettre plein la panse !

- Pff ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger ! Répliqua Milo avec un sourire moqueur. Attention, tu pourrais devenir gros ! Dit-il en s'amusant à pincer les bourrelets inexistants d'Aiolia.

- Quoi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Monsieur est toujours fourré chez Camus pour piller ses réserves !

- Hein ? Mais non… ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il aura fait un bon repas pour mon retour ! dit-il, en se discréditant totalement aux yeux de ses amis.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Saga l'air étonné. Il a réussi à partir ?

- Oui il a réussi à s'échapper lors de la dernière arène. Et je compte bien faire de même et être accueillit avec un bon plat !

Les autres rirent pendant que Milo et Aiolia se bousculèrent gentiment en chahutant. Saga intervint avec un sourire moqueur :

- Et vous comptez les manger cru ces lapins ?

Milo se tourna vers lui et se mit à râler :

- Non, mais il fait chier l'autre, il est pas foutu de ramener du bois ! J'vais aller en chercher et le ramener par la peau des fesses au passage !

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non c'est bon, tu viens juste d'arriver, reste ici et repose toi. Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'enfonça dans les bois.

- J'vais en profiter pour aller chercher un peu d'eau, on crève de chaud ici...

- Bonne idée Aiolia, je t'accompagne !

- T'abuses grand frère, je peux quand même y aller tout seul.

- L'eau se trouve peut être à des kilomètres d'ici et qu'il est hors de question que tu partes seul. Saga, Aphrodite, nous vous confions le camp. Assurez-vous que les deux autres ne tardent pas trop non plus.

Le gémeau hocha la tête avant que les deux frères ne se lèvent et s'éloignent du camp. Il se tourna ensuite vers la dernière personne restante et l'interpella tout en se rapprochant :

- Tu es bien silencieux... Je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer un seul mot depuis mon arrivée.

Aphrodite sourit timidement mais changea de sujet :

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, n'en doute pas.

Saga posa une main sur son épaule avec un doux sourire. Ils étaient très proches, et le cœur du poisson battait la chamade :

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir...

Aphrodite se senti rougir sous cet aveu, avant de ressentir une douleur aigue au ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit un dard, semblable à celui des insectes, planté dans son abdomen.

- Qu'est ce que...

Saga eu l'air surprit et s'écarta avec un air mauvais. Le poisson resta figé un instant avant de se lever en s'écartant prudemment. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente mais il n'avait pas imaginé la douleur ni le membre inapproprié de l'autre.

- Qui es tu ?!

Le Gémeau ne répondit pas et le fixa d'un air calculateur et agacé :

- Tu n'es pas Saga ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais de lui ?! Réponds-moi !

Milo et les deux frères arrivèrent à ce moment là, alertés par les éclats de voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?! Demanda Aiolia en voyant Aphrodite crier sur son aîné.

- Il m'a attaqué ! Ce... cette chose n'est pas Saga !

L'accusé eu l'air blessé par l'affirmation d'Aphrodite :

- Je sais que j'ai été la cause de beaucoup de problèmes et que j'ai commis de nombreux crimes autrefois, mais je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça...

Aioros s'avança près de Saga en lançant un regard déçu au poisson :

- Aphrodite tu exagères...

- N...non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la guerre du sanctuaire ! C'est...

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Je te comprends, Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour... dit Saga avec un regard triste et sincère. Surtout toi Aioros...

- Saga... ce n'était pas ta faute ! Bien sur qu'on te pardonne ! Aphrodite ce n'est pas le moment de revenir sur le passé. On a tous mal vécu cette période, mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour y penser! Nous devons nous entraider si nous voulons avoir une chance de s'en sortir !

- Si t'es là pour nous poser des problèmes tu peux t'en aller ! Ajouta le Lion, on ne te retiendra pas !

- Aiolia ne dit pa-

- Non il a raison ! De toute façon je suis de trop ici ! Débrouillez vous avec « ça » ! Dit Aphrodite en désignant le Gémeau d'un signe de tête, avant de se retourner en direction des bois. Je m'en vais, bonne chance !

Saga le regarda s'éloigner avec un air contrit :

- Je suis désolé... c'est de ma faute... Je ne voulais pas vous causer des ennuis...

- Tu n'y es pour rien Saga, Aphrodite a toujours été un peu spécial... Le rassura Aioros.

Saga hocha tristement la tête en regardant dans la direction d'où été parti l'éphèbe.

- Tant pis pour lui... ça fera plus de nourriture pour nous, dit Aiolia en haussant les épaules.

Aioros se tourna vers Milo en entendant parler son frère :

- Au fait tu as trouvé Albérich ?

- Non, pas une trace. Mais bon, j'suis pas allé très loin. Quand j'ai entendu Aphrodite crier je suis revenu aussitôt.

- Ça m'inquiète un peu... il s'est peut être égaré, ou il s'est fait attaquer...

- Ou il s'est barré tout simplement. Rétorqua Aiolia.

- Peut être mais je préfère vérifier... je vais le chercher.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Saga aussitôt. Mieux vaut ne pas partir tout seul, qui sait sur qui tu pourrais tomber.

- Tu as raison.

Les deux chevaliers s'éloignèrent laissant Milo et Aiolia seuls au camp.

* * *

Fenrir demeurait immobile, caché dans un fourré, observant le corps qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme, aux cheveux blonds et courts, ne semblait pas respirer. Prudemment, l'asgardien sorti de sa cachette et s'avança vers lui. De plus près il pu voir que l'homme était bel et bien mort. Il examina plus attentivement le corps, mais ne trouva aucune blessure grave, ni rien d'autre qui pourraient signifier un empoisonnement alimentaire. Il n'y avait même pas de trace de lutte au sol, seulement les empruntes de la victime et d'autres qui venaient d'un peu plus loin dans la forêt. L'homme semblait juste être tombé raide mort. Fenrir n'avait encore jamais vu ça… les gens ne meurent pas sans raison.

Poussé par sa curiosité, le Guerrier Divin s'enfonça dans les bois afin de remonter l'autre piste. Au bout d'un moment il tomba sur un autre cadavre, un homme aux longs cheveux bleus, et encore une fois, pas la moindre trace de combat ou de blessure. Il fronça les sourcils, cette histoire commençait à devenir louche : pourquoi les morts ne s'étaient pas défendus ? Avaient-ils été trahit par l'un des leurs ?

Il continua à remonter la piste du meurtrier présumé. Au début il pensait avoir tourné en rond tellement le nouveau corps ressemblait à l'ancien, mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que les cheveux de celui-ci étaient plus clairs – surement des jumeaux –. Néanmoins cette scène là était bien plus étrange : En plus du fait qu'il n'y avait encore une fois pas de traces de combats, les empreintes de l'assassin semblaient se transformer. En effet, peu après, les traces devenaient plus petites, moins profondes et surtout plus griffues. Fenrir arrêta là ses investigations : Il devenait évident que quelqu'un ou quelque chose de dangereux rôdait dans ses bois, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à elle… Regardant autour de lui d'un air méfiant, le loup solitaire s'éloigna prudemment des lieux du crime. Si cette forêt était bel et bien le terrain de chasse de cette créature, mieux valait faire attention à ne pas devenir une proie.

* * *

Milo était assit sur le sol pendant qu'Aiolia faisant les cent pas devant lui :

- Bon, ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont partis ! Je pars à leur recherche !

- Calme toi, ils sont peut être sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu parles ! Ça doit bien faire plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis ! Non là c'est trop ! J'y vais !

- Mais tu ne sais même pas par où ils sont partis ! Tu risques juste de te perdre !

Le scorpion était également inquiet, mais il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Non, les autres avaient juste eu un petit empêchement qui les avait retenus, ils allaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre et tous retourneraient en Grèce aux côtés de leur Déesse…

- Ça m'est égal ! C'est mon frère et il est peut être en danger ! Ce type les a peut être attirés dans un piège ! Ou bien Aphrodite les a suivis pour se venger ! Je ne laisserai pas mon frère mourir une fois de plus !

Et sur ses mots, il parti en courant dans la direction qu'avaient pris son frère et Saga plus tôt dans la journée. Milo resta bouche bée un instant, hésitant entre rester au camp ou le suivre.

- Aiolia ! On ne devrait pas se séparer ! Revient !

Mais son frère d'arme était déjà loin. Milo jura et se lança à sa poursuite. Pourquoi ça finissait comme ça ?! Tout avait si bien commencé ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ?! Il tenta de rattraper son ami, mais la forêt devenait de plus en plus dense, il ne voyait pas clairement aux alentours. Quand il fut à bout de souffle il s'arrêta, épuisé, affamé, et inquiet. C'était improbable… Tout le monde avait disparu, l'avaient abandonné, le laissant seul. Que devait-il faire ? Retourner au camp et allumer un feu en espérant que ses amis reviendraient, guidés par la fumée ? La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et une fine bruine commençait à tomber. Il regarda autour de lui... Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment rentrer au camp… Improbable… C'était tout bonnement improbable… Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça… Ils devaient juste attendre trois jours au bout desquels il allait pouvoir rentrer et revoir Camus… Il lui manquait tellement, sans lui il se sentait perdu…

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Camus se rendit chez Athéna. Dans la salle du banquet, il trouva les 5 chevaliers de bronzes ainsi que Kiki qui était déjà attablé. Hyoga se précipita aussitôt vers lui en le voyant :

- Maître Camus !

- Bonjour Hyoga.

- C'est plaisant de vous voir parmi nous Maître, votre présence m'a tant manquée !

Camus s'inclina devant Athéna et salua brièvement les 4 autres chevaliers d'un signe de tête.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps chevalier, nous passions justement à table.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table pour y prendre place, et Camus se retrouva coincé entre Athéna et Hyoga. Pendant que des serviteurs amenaient une entrée copieuse, Athéna prit la parole :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer chevaliers. Mon père m'a apprit qu'il avait laissé une autre chance aux chevaliers. Il leur a donné pour défi de survivre pendant trois jours en pleine nature. J'ai bon espoir d'en voir revenir plusieurs d'entre nous aux termes de cette épreuve.

Il y eu des exclamations de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et même Camus sourit à cette annonce. Milo et les autres étaient suffisamment débrouillards pour réussir une telle épreuve.

- Je pense qu'ils ont toutes leurs chances de s'en sortir, dit Shiryu.

- Ouais ! Et puis, ils vont devoir être solidaires, je suis sur qu'ils en sont tout à fait capables comparés à d'autres ! Renchérit Seiya avant de se jeter sur le plat de poulet.

- Je suis persuadé que la plupart d'entre eux y arriveront.

- Tu as raison Hyoga. J'espère qu'ils réussiront tous... Ajouta Shun.

Camus, comme Ikki, ne dit rien mais en son for intérieur, il sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger. Milo avait une autre chance. Il pourrait revenir lui aussi...

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Athéna. Pendant ces trois jours, nous aurons d'autres choses à faire.

- Ah bon ? Quelles choses ? Interrogea Seiya, surprit.

- Zeus a demandé à ce que les quatre sanctuaires arrivent à un compromis… Une sorte de pacte de non agression pour une durée encore indéterminée.

- De paix ? Avec Hadès ?!

- Oui Seiya. Et nous n'avons pas le choix. C'était une des conditions pour que les chevaliers d'ors, et les autres reviennent à la vie. Si nous ne parvenons pas à nous entendre, ils seront tous renvoyés aux Enfers, et définitivement.

Il y eu un silence glacial. Vu sous cet angle, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à s'entendre !

- Mais Hadès n'en a surement rien à faire ! Ses spectres reviendront à la vie de toute façon ! Et maintenant que la chevalerie a été décimée, rien ne l'empêche de lever une armée de mort pour envahir la terre !

- Hadès ne fera pas ça. Il a donné sa parole.

- Mais comment en être sur Saori ? Vous ne pouvez pas le croire sur parole sous prétexte qu–

- Seiya ! Tout cela ne te regarde pas ! Cette affaire est bien plus importante que tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour le moment. Alors cessez vos questions et concentrez-vous sur votre mission ! Si la paix avec Asgard ne posera pas de problème, ce ne sera surement pas le cas avec Poséidon et Hadès. Camus, en tant que chevalier d'or c'est à toi qu'incombera cette tâche. Tu rencontreras très bientôt les autres survivants, et ensemble, vous mettrez un terme à ces guerres millénaires.

Camus hocha la tête malgré ses nombreuses questions :

- Je ne vous décevrais pas.

- J'ai confiance en toi chevalier, je sais que tu feras au mieux.

Ils mangèrent en silence un moment puis Hyoga demanda timidement :

- Maître Camus...

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je me demandais... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire... cette épreuve que vous avez dû passer. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Camus demeura silencieux, et sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il ne pourrait pas éviter la question :

- Nous étions sur une sorte de plate-forme, dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte volcanique. Il y avait trois clés au centre, sur un pilier, qui nous permettraient de rentrer. Nous devions nous battre pour les obtenir.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fit comprendre aux autres que la conversation était close. Camus n'en dirait pas plus et il aurait été malvenu d'insister.

- Que trois clés ! S'exclama tout de même un zouave.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous sous-estimer mais vous êtes bien plus fort que ce que je pensais !

- Oui ! Acquiesça un autre.

Camus ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger en silence. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette épreuve et à Milo. Il les laissa s'extasier et discuter entre eux. A la fin du repas il prit poliment congé et quitta la table.

* * *

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, incapables de trouver de l'eau ou de la nourriture. La chaleur, la lourdeur de l'air, les insectes dont la piqûre les brûlait comme du feu et la fatigue allaient avoir raison d'eux. Tout guerriers qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des hommes sans leur cosmos. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, manger, boire, dormir, et peu importe ce qui arriverait demain... Il n'était plus question pour eux de ressusciter, mais déjà de survivre à la nuit qui s'installait déjà. La seule chose qui les avait fait tenir c'était leur présence mutuelle. Mais il commençait à pleuvoir et ils mourraient de faim. Alors quand ils entendirent des voix qui parlaient de façon calmes, presque amicales entre elles, ils prirent le risque de se montrer. Peut être qu'ils tomberaient sur des ennemis, peut être qu'on essaierait de les tuer. Mais il fallait qu'ils tentent leur chance pour voir s'ils ne trouveraient pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'eau ou de nourriture. Ils n'avaient que peu de chose à perdre.

Isaak prit la tête et s'avança vers le camp où se trouvait trois hommes, suivit de Io.

Quand ils virent arriver les deux égarés, les trois guerriers se turent un instant et hésitèrent sur l'attitude à adopter. Mais en voyant leurs visages épuisés et leur pas chancelant, ils surent qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ces deux là.

Isaak s'avança un peu plus en mettant ses mains bien en évidence pour montrer qu'il ne leur était pas hostile :

- Nous ne venons pas nous battre... nous cherchons seulement un endroit pour manger et nous reposer un peu...

Un des trois hommes se leva et leur fit signe d'approcher :

- Venez vous asseoir tant que le feu brûle encore.

Soulagés et heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer, les deux marinas s'avancèrent vers le feu et s'assirent au sol. Les trois autres se rassirent et l'un d'eux leur fit passer un peu d'eau contenue au fond d'une grossière écuelle en bois, qu'ils devaient avoir fait eux même.

- Merci...

- C'est normal. Répondit l'homme qui les avait accueillit.

Les deux égarés burent de longues gorgées et soupirèrent de soulagement. Io leur rendit l'écuelle.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous traînez dans le coin ? Demanda celui qui semblait être le chef du trio.

- Je n'en sais rien... depuis ce matin, nous traînons de ci de là, sans jamais rencontrer personne...

- Vous n'avez rencontré personne ?

- Non... des fois nous avons entendu du bruit, mais... nous n'avons pas osé approcher...

- Je vois...

L'homme leur fit passer un morceau de viande à chacun.

- C'est super bon ! Quelle viande c'est ?

- Du sanglier.

Io ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda le morceau de viande avec intérêt :

- Waoh ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé manger de cet animal un jour ! Le goût est fort mais c'est vraiment bon !

Un des hommes sourit en voyant le gamin s'extasier devant sa viande :

- Quoi, tu n'en as jamais mangé ?

- Oh non ! Au sanctuaire sous marin, c'est plutôt poisson et crustacé !

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement de manger et échangèrent des regards en coin. L'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement, mais Isaak sembla être le seul à le remarquer. Ce qu'il lisait dans les prunelles des hommes ne lui plaisait pas. Le chef du groupe se leva lentement, pendant que ses hommes faisaient le tour pour leur barrer toute retraite, des armes improvisées en main.

- Quel impoli je fais, je ne me suis pas présenté...

Isaak eu un mouvement pour se lever. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais en tournant les yeux vers Io, qui avait levé les siens de son plat en sentant le kraken se tendre à ses cotés, il su qu'ils ne pourraient pas fuir. Les derniers mots de l'homme résonnaient encore dans son esprit quand le premier coup le frappa au visage :

- Je suis Siegfried d'Asgard.


End file.
